1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modulation schemes and codes that can be used to design data storage and data transmission systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of communication and storage systems requires a choice of modulation and coding. In conventional storage and communication systems, the most commonly used modulation scheme is called Non Return to Zero (NRZ), described further below. Systems based on NRZ modulation use special codes to represent data. The most commonly used codes are called Run Length Limited (RLL) codes, and are also described further below.